The Lights on Your Eyes
by shenaynadine
Summary: Skye has Ward help her with Christmas lights and things happen. In my happy, Hydra-free and drama-free world


**A/N: Hello yes I'm back with yet another oneshot. This takes place in my happy mind where everything is the same as it was before Hydra got mixed in and Ward just had a horrible childhood and now he's misunderstood and adorable and nobody wants to kill him. Is that too much to ask for from a TV show? I mean come on… Anyways, enjoy and review, my lovely people.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own AOS, and if I did my Skyeward and Fitzsimmons ships would be sailing happily into the sunset (not to Tahiti though)**

It was Christmas time on the Bus and everyone – well, almost everyone – was getting into the Christmas spirit. Coulson loved the holidays, but not nearly as much as Skye and Fitzsimmons. They were smothering the Bus in decorations and there wasn't a room (aside from the bunks and the cockpit) that didn't constantly have festive music playing.

And then there were May and Ward. May just observed the spectacle with silent appreciation, as with many things. Ward, on the other hand, had no fond memories of the holiday because of his dysfunctional family, and decided that he didn't need to create any of his own. He'd made it that far without celebrating, why would he need to change everything?

Everyone had been shocked when Skye started showing enthusiasm for the coming holiday. The orphanage recognized Christmas but didn't celebrate it because of the vast amount of kids, and most foster families returned her for holidays to avoid the extra expenses. She didn't have any reason to love Christmas like she did, but nothing seemed to bring her down.

As Skye ran through the Bus, trailed by streams of garland, Ward tried to stop himself from watching her, but he couldn't help a few quick glances when she wasn't looking. Try as he might to deny it, he knew he was in love with the small girl darting around in front of him. But he was her S.O., he couldn't do anything about it… or could he?

 _No!_ _We're agents, there are some lines you shouldn't cross. This is_ _definitely_ _one of them._

He couldn't shake off that side of him that argued back. _You fully well know there are no rules against these relationships anymore, so long as you keep it professional. Which everyone knows that_ _you of all people_ _can._

Ward shook his head to clear it and went back to watching his rookie. Or went back to working. Definitely, just working…

* * *

Skye had managed to fish the Christmas lights out of their boxes in the storage compartments. She ran up to his bunk, dragging many strands of lights behind her. She was going to try to get him to help her hang them all around the Bus.

"Ward!" she yelled, her one free fist pounding on his door. "Ward, open up! I need your help!"

She was prepared for all of his arguments, because she wasn't going to take "no" for an answer.

What she hadn't been prepared for, however, was Ward opening his door wearing only a towel, hanging low on his hips. _He must've just taken his post-workout shower, I should've looked at the clock first._

Skye watched the remaining water droplets slowly work their way down the column of his neck, over his shoulders, across his sculpted chest…

"Is there something you wanted?" he asked, shaking her back into the present.

 _I really need to be more careful, he might have noticed the fact that I totally just blanked out staring at his rock hard abs. Though maybe that would finally push him to make a move… No, we all know he's not going to do that anytime soon, if ever. Oh crap, I'm doing it again._

"Oh, um… right, yes okay…" Skye stuttered. "You're helping me put up Christmas lights and if you say no I will not hesitate to throw a fit and drag you down to Coulson's office because you know he can't say no to me if I beg him so he can make you –"

"Skye! Shut up, please, and I'll help you," Ward cut her off.

She quickly stopped her rant and gave him her most innocent smile, Coulson wasn't always the only one she could work for things.

She waited patiently while he put on clothes, and then his door opened again.

"Well first," Skye began, "we need to untangle all of these because whoever put them away before I got here clearly didn't care about putting them away neatly." She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him down the hall to their makeshift living room, where she threw the tangled mess of lights down onto the couch.

The two made small talk as they worked, and they soon had each string coiled up neatly by itself.

They split the load, each carrying half of the lights, and began to hang them around the Bus.

As they worked, the sexual tension grew between Skye and Ward. Every time their hands accidentally touched, there were sparks between them. When Skye started to fall off of a stool and Ward grabbed her waist to steady her, Skye blushed and they became hyperaware of everything around them.

They were about to walk downstairs when Skye dropped a few of her strings of lights. They were already starting to tangle by the time she had them back in her hands, but Ward was already leaving her, so she just gathered them and tried to rush down the stairs to catch up to him.

Skye's foot got wrapped in the lights and she was already taking her next step before she realized her mistake. She tripped and fell towards the ground, or she would have if Ward hadn't been in front of her. She tackled him and they rolled down the rest of the stairs together, getting progressively more tangled in the lights as they went.

When they finally stopped rolling, there were lights wrapped completely around them. Neither of them could move, but as they tried, they realized the position they were in.

Skye had landed on her back on the floor and Ward was laying directly on top of her, his arms braced on either side of her. He had tried to protect her as they fell, so the lights were wrapped around the outside of their two bodies, pressing them together.

Ward's breathing became heavy and he knew it wouldn't take much for him to give in and take what he had wanted since the day he kidnapped Skye from her van.

Skye lay beneath him, thinking about how many times she had dreamed to be in this position. This was better than all of her fantasies combined. If only she could get him to make that next move.

Their fatal mistake was when they made eye contact. The look Ward saw in Skye's eyes was what sent him over the edge. He saw that she wanted him and was giving him complete permission to just do it already.

So he did.

One moment they were staring into each other's eyes, and the next his lips were on hers.

Skye gasped, wasting no time before kissing him back with equal passion. She brought her hands up to his chest and fisted them into his shirt, dragging him impossibly closer to her.

Ward's arms wrapped around her, one hand grabbing onto the back of her head. The fingers of his other hand brushed the skin just under her shirt, which had ridden up in the fall.

Skye anchored her hands into his hair, tugging on it. Ward gasped above her and deepened this kiss. He ran his hand down her side, over her hip, and onto her leg. Through the Christmas lights, he managed to pull her leg up and hook it around his waist.

"Grant!" Skye gasped. Ward wasn't used to his first name coming from her, but he liked it, possibly a bit too much.

Ward took advantage of the fact that her mouth had left his, and moved down to her neck.

It was too much for Skye and she didn't think before mumbling, "I love you, Grant…" She froze when she heard her voice. _Did I really just say that?! I thought everyone was supposed to be in denial here!_

It was then that she realized Ward had frozen on top of her. She stuttered, "I… I'm sorry… I wasn't thinking… I don't –"

Ward's lips on hers again cut her off.

After a moment, he pulled back. "Don't apologize," Ward whispered. His eyes burned into hers. "I love you, too."

Skye was shocked. She smiled up at him, and the shock hit again when he returned it.

As she opened her mouth to say, "Well didn't that take altogether too long to admit," they heard something hit the floor.

Startled, they looked up to see Simmons standing across the room, a box of lights at her feet. "Well, I was going to find you and give you the extra Christmas lights I just found, but," she paused, taking in Skye and Ward's position on the floor, "I can see that you've got enough as it is." And with that, she rushed out of the room, barely holding back her laughter.

Skye grinned up at Ward and said, "Merry Christmas, Grant."

"Merry Christmas, Skye."


End file.
